It is extremely difficult to provide liquid personal wash compositions with sunscreen components or agents which sunscreen components may be readily deposited on the skin or other surface. One significant problem is that the sunscreen agents will generally be solubilized by the surfactant and, while they may be deposited during lathering, they will be removed by rinsing.
There is a need for additional cleansing compositions that provide delivery of sunscreen actives to the skin to provide enhanced sunscreen efficacy.